The Orange Wearing God
by l-KL-l
Summary: What If Naruto took Yato's place? Well how would the world of Noragami change if Naruto was there. (Not very good at summaries) NarutoxHarem
1. chapter 1

**The Orange Wearing God**

AN: **Welcome to my story readers. There is something I would like to say before** **you start reading this story and that is that this is my second story that I write. For those of you who liked the story before this one... well sorry because I deleted it. The reason was because, to put it off simply, I just didn't like it but, I do have very high hopes for this story though and would very much like to complete it.**

 **But of course, if the chapters for the story start coming up slower and slower it's probably just that I have school stuff to do... or the I've just been too lazy to upload, curse my laziness for that. Yes people I suffer a disease that has plagued countries far and wide and ruined the life of many young people out there... laziness.**

 **Anyways, I also wanted to give a heads up that Naruto replaces Yato in this story so some things may change.** **Now enough chitchat and on with the story!** **Oh and before I forget I'm writing this story on my phone so if anything looks bad on PC, I'm sorry.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Have you ever died and been resurrected as a god before? No, well I have and let me tell you this in simple understandable words... it's certainly and utterly troublesome.

Well for me anyway.

I mean, I am one of those gods that most people don't really know about and ones no one remembers me I just **POOF** out of this world like magic... literally.

So, I try to do the best I can helping people and doing my best to be remembered and not disappear by saving enough yen in my little bottle of sake to one day, hopefully, build my own shrine and become the most popular god in the world!!!

Though I'm pretty sure I'm still pretty far away from my dream since my sake bottle is not even half way full of 5 yen.

Which now brings us to this.

"Pleased to meet you" I greeted the young girl from on top of the bathroom stall she was in. I'll shit you not I think I waited for about 30 seconds from where I was perched on with a shit eating grin just looking down on the girl below me.

I found nothing weird with this but, apparently she did as her eyes widened as she she let out a huge scream.

 **"KYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"**

Holy mother of myself. I didn't know someone could scream that loud. Well, except for flat-chested pink haired ladies but, we'll leave that topic for another time.

As we all got organised and out of the stall I decided to appropriately introduce myself. Uzumaki fuckin' Naruto Style.

"Hello mortal you are now in the presence of the most badass, legit, dank, handsome, spectac-" but, I couldn't finish my amazing introduction because my shinki standing next to me rudely interrupted me... again.

"His name is Naruto and is one of the lesser known gods" my trusty sidekick tomone said.

Well, I guess this would be the appropriate time to start describing characters.

For starters, the girl who called for our help was dressed in regular school outfit consisting of a sweater with a collared shirt and tie below that. A skirt some knee length socks and dress shoes.

And for my trusty sidekick, she had short black hair and green eyes, she wore a dark red kimono with light purple vertical stripes, and a pink scarf around her shoulders.

As for myself, I was a pretty tall dude with spiky blonde hair with chin length sideburns and a piece of my hair covering my left eye. **(Basically Minato's hairhair with just a bang covering the left eye.)** I also had three pair of whisker marks on each of my cheeks and blue eyes. I also wore an orange hoodie a pair of black jeans and orange converse, finishing it off with a red scarf. **( Sorry for the bad description of the characters I'm not really good at describing.)**

Now back to where we were.

"Tomone why did you interrupt my beautiful introduction, don't you know first impressions are key" as I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her comically crying anime tears.

"You were acting like a creep showing up on top of the stalls and incredibly arrogant with you're supposedly 'amazing' introduction" Tomone replied as she also gripped me by the shoulders.

I didn't even remember the girl, with me bickering with tomone and all until she spoke "Ummm could you please help me now". Even when she spoke up me and my sidekick didn't stop.

"Shut up and help the girl you lowly no shrine god" Tomone said as she just wanted to get this over with.

But, what she said really hit me on the feels.

"Hmph, although I don't have a shrine now, my name will be spread across the universe" I slowly said in a low voice making Tomone look at me with a face that just read 'please oh please don't'.

 **"ONE DAY"**

 **"EVERYONE WILL KNEE TO ME"**

 **"AND PRAY, AS I WISH"**

 **"ONE DAY, I WILL BE STANDING"**

 **"ON THE TIP OF THE WORLD"**

 **"DATTEBAYO"**

I know I kinda sounded like those people I wanted to stop before I died and became a god but, I honestly couldn't care less as I giggled to myself like a little school girl sitting on a random toilet.

The girl was looking at me like I was crazy and... is that a bit of sympathy I see? Why?

I finally decided to pay attention to her.

"So, the trouble is that you're being bullied right?"

She gave a slight nod.

"I can help you eradicate those bullies." I told her with a light smirk on my face.

My cute little sidekick looked at me with a horrified expression on her face.

"Naruto-san not this crap again."

"But isn't it amazing that I have the ability to kill" I informed the young school girl who just looked at me with wide eyes.

But my sidekick replied to me with the same horrified expression on her face.

"How could you? It is immoral to say something like that" she told me talking a bit fast.

I ignored her.

"So, tell me who you want me to get rid off..."

The girl just looked at me slowly walked pass me and exited the bathroom. I just looked at the door like part of my soul had been ripped out of me. The only thing I could let out was a weak.

"Wait..." with my hand weakly reaching for the bathroom door.

xxxxxxxxx

"Why is that they all have one layer?"

"Naruto-san this is school property!"

"What do you mean by that!? Whatever belongs to this school also belongs to me, ttebayo!"

As I was arguing with my sidekick yet again I noticed the same girl from before slowly walk out of one of the bathroom stalls crying.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her with curiosity.

Once my cute little sidekick noticed her though she instantly got up and ran towards her yelling if she was alright.

I kept looking at her with the same expression until i decided to finally ask, " why are you still crying?"

She only let out a small "Yeah,why?"

"Not only are the students bullying me, they are also ignoring my existence. Mutsumi didn't even do anything wrong to start with!" she yelled back at me.

You know what i had just noticed right until now. The girl keeps talking in 3rd person. That reminds me of a girl in an anime I watched when I was staying with kofuku not so long ago what was its name death journal or something like that.

I looked at the girl with a little scowl in my face. "Calling yourself with your name is just too arrogant, ya' know" I told her nonchalantly waving my hand in the air lazily.

My cute little sidekick looked at me and quickly told me something about watching what I say. Seriously mate what are you my mom.

I looked at the girl and got a bit taken back as she looked like somebody had straight up bitch slapped with the force of a thousand rampaging elephants. It was amusing to say the least.

My sidekick looked at me and said "You should be more considerate of your customers Naruto-san and then you complain why you don't get any jobs."

She was right but, this brat was a bit annoying.

I looked at her, "I'm just saying-" but I was cut off as I noticed something hiding in the stalls.

It slowly came out until it fully revealed itself.

"Oh a monster" I looked at it with a slight bored face. "That guy has been staring at you for a while now, ya' know" I glanced at her she got so scared by the monster and tripped on her foot. "Haven't you noticed" I asked her.

"These monsters prey on people's energy, it looks like it wants to attack you" I told her.

The girl looked scared as when I accidentally walked on Baa-chan on the hot springs... curse kiba and switching the tags.

The girl looked at her finger and I noticed something that looked like a little chick. She started freaking out about it.

I guess the best way to calm her down is to explain what the fuck is going on.

"These monsters aren't normally visible to human beings but, because you've seen the 'death corner' you are able to see this. This can also be applied to my cellphone number. It's true that the number has always been there but, under normal circumstances, no one should be able to see it...There are people who live on this dimension, just like there is monsters who live in another dimension. And you are stuck in between, just like us" I finished telling her.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Another dimension?"

"In other words, it's a different world where the living and the dead coexist. Because people aren't willing to accept death, that is why they cannot see them. There are a lot of dangerous spirit and monsters that dwell in the death corner... Although they are in hiding, they still are around you humans. When you are weak they will prey on you. The ones who give into them will be possessed."

Just after I finished my throught explanation the monster started telling thing to girl.

Just as it was going to attack the little chicken on the girls finger started chirping at the monster making it back away.

But just like always the girl starting freaking out... again.

I sighed and looked at her a little bit annoyed. "Take a good look, the little guy is protecting you and won't let that monster harm you".

Just as I said that she raised her arm toward the monster and as soon as she did that the chick started chirping away at the monster making back away even farther until it escaped through the bathroom door.

What an experience.

She looked at me with shining eyes expecting me to explain the little chicken. I sighed and started scratching the back of my neck.

"Well, it was basically born because you wished for it".

She looked at me with an 'ooohhhh' expression.

"Ummm yeah" she started, "About that, I wanted to pass my exams, and so I studied a bit of tarot reading".

Why didn't you study for you exams instead.

 **End for chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it till' next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Orange Wearing God**

" So as you can see that little guy is on your side". I told her trying to touch the chicken.

But I quickly pulled my hand away since the bastard tried to bite me. I'm suddenly not liking this thing very much.

"Anyways, blessings and curses work the same way. If you think about them hard enough, they will turn into something real..."

I glanced at my sidekick who was looking out the window.

"Naruto-san the wind..."

"Looks like a storm is coming" I told her.

"The atmosphere around here is already negative. Plus the exams are making the students even more nervous."

Why do things have to be such a drag.

Suddenly the girl just started screaming as she saw the monster that was outside the school.

"Naruto-san this is..."

The girl looked at the ground and asked, "If we defeat that monster, them mutsumi won't be bullied anymore right?"

My sidekick responded, " That monster was born from all the negative of the students due to the exam. To relieve they picked on mutsumi so if we just kill it, the bullying should stop, right?" she finished as she looked at me.

"I actually don't know, but it would be worth the try" I responded as I went to sit on the toilet again.

"Naruto-sama" the girl called out to me.

Hm what do you want now.

"Please" she said looking at the ground.

 **"Save me"**

What?

Save...you.

If I like anything better than my little piggy bottle is saving people-ttebayo. So, yeah I like bieng a hero.

Plus, more saving people means more followers, which means more of me not going **POOF**.

I let a small smile grace my lips as I looked up to her.

"Of course, but it's going to cost you" my cute little sidekick smiled at me. She always loved when I helped people but, she still didn't like that I asked for money.

Yet, she always agreed.

She would agree, begrudgingly mind you, when I told her that we need the money for my shrine which we could make into our home and not keep bieng hobos.

Anyways, I slowly raised my hand to the girl holding my fingers up. Her eyes became saucers as she yelled, again.

 **"F-fifty thousand?! Fiv-five hundred thousand?! Mutsumi doesn't have this much money!"**

Really?

Again.

Why do you always exaggerate things.

And what is it with you and talking in 3rd person, seriously?

"What, you do know a McKernel burger **(made that restaurant up, pretty good name though huh)** only costs 5 yen, right?" **(again that is also made up don't know if it actually costs that)** "Ummm Naruto-san" my sidekick called out to me, "if a McKernel burger only costs 5 yen what am I going to eat?"

I gave a her a small smile and answered, "Don't worry Tomone taking an extra 5 yen out of my bottle won't hurt".

She nodded to me with a small smile.

I looked back at the girl as she was lookimg through her pockets for 5 yen. She finally took them out and handed them to me.

I flicked the coin in the air and caught it.

I started running towards the bathroom window and yelled.

 **"Your wish has been heard loud and clear"**

 **"Dattebayo"**

As I was about to land on the monster I yelled again.

 **"Over here"**

 **"Tomoki"**

Suddenly a bright light landed on my hand to quickly reveal a tri-pronged kunai.

I quickly started getting to work slashing at the squid like monster dodging tentacles until it died as it blew up.

I converted Tomone back as she instantly looked at me and said, "I will never get used the your sweaty hands Naruto-san".

Gah!

I just felt like I got stabbed in the heart.

xxxxxx

"Mutsumi this should stop the bullying" my sidekick told the girl. As she ran back to class yelling back thank you's.

"Well" I said turning around and walking away. I glanced at her "Lets go see how it turns out" as she nodded and started following right behind me.

xxxxxx

How did it turn out you may ask.

Well.

Not very good.

So now we're here at the nurse's office with me just leaning on the wall and Tomone trying to comfort the girl.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard the girl yell back at Tomone.

 **"Shut up"**

I narrowed my eyes. How dare she?

 **"You're just a bunch of liars"** Tomone had a hurt expression.

The girl looked at Tomone.

 **"You're so annoying, I just want to die"**

Tomome slowly started taking a few steps back.

Oh now is the last straw girl.

I punched a wall making a whole in it surprising the two girls in the room.

"Tomone" I started whispering to her slowly, "Lets go".

"But"

My eyes quickly flashed to blood red telling her I was serious.

She slowly nodded and followed me out the door. Leaving the crying girl alone in the room.

xxxxxx

As we were walking down the streets I saw my cute little sidekick with her head down.

"I'm sorry Tomone"

She quickly picked her head up and looked at me.

"I know you wanted me to help that girl but, I just can't let someone talk to you like that and when I saw her yell at you I just snapped and well you know the rest."

She looked like she was about to say something but, I interupted her.

"Plus..."

"Someone with that attitude"

 **"Doesn't deserve the help of a god"** I finished with my eyes glowing a menacing red.

"Naruto-san" she whispered "Can you at least do _that_ " she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I just gave her a small smile and nodded to which she gave me one of the happiest smiles I have ever seen.

xxxxxx

I was back of the school standing on the top of one the many staircases waiting for the girl to arrive.

Until she finally did.

She was looking at me with angry eyes and was about to say something until I narrowed my eyes at her.

She looked a bit frightened as my eyes were glowing a deep red.

"The only reason I'm here" I started, "Is because my weapon, who forgave you by the way, asked me too. Or trust me I would have let you be bullied, so stand still."

The girl was looking at me a bit confused but, I quicly dashed at her as I took Tomone, in her weapon form, out from where I was hiding her and started slashing the girl everywhere.

She hadn't even known what happened until she started patting her body asking how she wasn't dead yet but I couldn't care less what she was saying.

I started walking away but not before I told her, "I just severed your bonds with you classmates. I didn't erase their memories, I just made you an outsider. The rest is up to you now."

I can't help but feel like some emo-uchiha i used to know right now, severing bonds and all.

 **And that does it for chapter 2 guys. I really hoped you and enjoyed it and I was also thinking that I may make Naruto keep both Tomone and Yukine so you guys can tell me what you think of that. I was also goona say that the harem for Naruto right now is Hiyori and Bishamon I may be accepting requests but I'm still not sure yet for 1 or 2 girls to be added but no more and I'll decide from your requests.** **I'm also sorry that this chapter was smaller than the last one or that the chapter seemed kinda rushed but I just wanted to get rid of this part and finally get on with the good parts. So yeah other than that see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Orange Wearing God**

"Thank you Naruto-san" Tomone told me sincerely as we walked out of a child's worst nightmare... school.

"Awwww shucks" I said as I scratched the back of my head, "Well, starting anew should really help her out."

Tomone just nodded at me.

"Oh and Tomone before I forget" I said grabbing her attention, "Don't use san on my name anymore alright" I told her with a small smile.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she quickly gave a big smile and nodded happily.

"Alright Naruto-kun"

I wonder why she looked so happy and was that a light blush in her cheeks?

I don't even know.

I looked up at the sky and said, "Let's take the day off, ne Tomone."

I started walking with Tomone following right behind me.

xxxxxx

We are now resting and relaxing at one of Bishamon's many shrines.

You may be asking yourselves how a god like me gets to stay at one of the god of war's shrines any time I want.

Well, you're just gonna have to wait since I'm pretty sure it's going to be explained later.

Anyways, it was already really late out and we were pretty tired with all the stuff we did today.

Especially my piggie bottle.

I took Tomone to get some burgers from McKernel with the money we had recently earned from our most recent job.

Then Tomone spotted a small festival going on around town and really wanted to go.

So we went.

Not the best of ideas.

Tomone wanted almost every little cute thing she could find in the stands and play every single game.

My precious bottle was getting more and more empty by the second.

But I just couldn't tell Tomone no with all the fun she was having.

She deserved it.

She was in about her 12th game and I wasn't paying attention until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tomone looking at the ground with a light blush and her hands behind her back.

I was about to ask what was wrong until she just handed me what looked to be a frog wallet.

She quickly turned around and walked off to spend the remaining money we had on more goddies in the festival.

As soon as she got distracted on another game I looked at the little wallet amd couldn't help but smile.

It was honestly one of the best gifts I had ever gotten.

It brought back so many memories.

Tomone kept playing after that until my bottle went empty.

After that we decided that it was time for us to go and find a place to sleep.

And here we are.

I glanced at Tomone to see if she had gone to sleep yet and she had. She was resting in a sleeping bag I kept in my magic satchel.

She looked peaceful.

As for me I couldn't fall asleep. I was sitting on the floor of the shrine holding my frog wallet in my hands and my empty piggie bottle next to me.

Well, the least I could say is that today wasn't that bad.

I slowly leaned my back on one of the walls of the shrine and fell asleep without me even realising it.

xxxxxx

Hmmmm.

I thought I turned off the alarm on my phone.

Wait... that sounds like...

I quickly stood up and grabbed my phone from my pocket.

 **"HELLOOOOO"**

I greeted enthusiastically, waking Tomone in the process with my not so quit hello.

"Thank you for choosing us. This is Naruto speaking-ttebayo."

xxxxxx

"Thank you for choosing this speedy, cheap, and safe delivery god... oh it's just a kid." I said disappointed as me and the now fully awoken Tomone teleported to our caller's location.

"Listen here gaki, if this is a prank call I won't be afraid to give you nightmares for years" I threatened the kid who just looked at me with a blinking eyes.

I just kept glaring at him before he spoke up, completely ignoring my threat, "It's really true and I need your help" he said as he turned around and crouched to pick up some papers off the floor.

He walked up to me and showed me the papers he was holding. They had a cat. An ugly cat at that. I decide not to voice my opinion put my cute little sidekick didn't.

"Awwww" she moaned to the picture of the cat. She looked at the kid and smiled at him, "What a cute little cat".

Pfft I bet I'm cuter than it Tomone.

"Well", the kid started, "My mom and I out these all over town and we still haven't found him" he said sadly.

So... me a god.

Has to take a job were he has to hunt a cat down and kidnap him from a beautiful place called the streets.

I've been in this situation before.

It won't end pretty.

sigh*...Fuck me.

"So, the job is to find the cat and return it" I asked just to make sure.

The kid only nodded with pleading eyes.

Again...

Fuck me.

"Fine" I finally said.

The kid smiled at me with hopefilled eyes and even Tomone smiled at me.

I must have done a good job.

"But the deal isn't finished yet" I told the kid who's eyes dropped a bit.

"I'm not cheap, so I don't work for free ya know".

The kid turned around and ran to what I guess is his room.

He came out with a piggie bank and 25 yen on his hand.

"Here" he said, "Please find Uesama and bring him back to me Naruto-sama", handing me his small funds with pleading eyes.

My eyes softened as I smiled at him.

"What's your name" I asked the kid as I took one coin, surprising him a bit.

"Keiichi"

"Well Keiichi" I said as I flicked the coin in the air.

 **"Your wish"**

 **"Has been heard"**

 **"Loud and clear"**

 **"Dattebayo"**

And as soon as I caught the coin, Tomone and I disappeared as if we were never there.

 **Well, that's the end for this chapter. Some of you have asked to just put Tomone on the harem so I decided I will so, now we only have 1 more spot for the harem and you guys can tell me suggestions on who you want.**

 **I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorite, and followed my story I really appreciate it, you guys can't imagine how much I do. Also, if you have any questions be sure to message me or something and I'll see if I can awnser it.**

 **I don't think I'm forgetting anything else so goodbye and see you on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Orange Wearing God**

"You can take the day off Tomone" I told Tomone as we arrived in the streets of the city.

 **"WHAT"**

"What if you get hurt Naruto-kun" she told me with worry filled eyes.

"Oh come on Tomone, in how much danger can I get I'm just gonna look for a cat" I said reassuringly waving my hands in front of me.

Wait...

What I said just hit me.

You **CAN** get hurt in missions like this, specially if it's a cat.

Tora... how could I have forgotten that cat from hell.

Now I'm regretting this mission more than I already did.

"But what if you get in trouble Naruto-kun, how are you going to protect yourself" she said trying to convince me to let her come with me.

Damn it Tomone, don't use those damn puppy eyes.

It took all my will just to say no.

"No..."

"Awwwww", Tomone whined, "What will I do in the mean time then".

"Pfft, I don't know go for a walk or something but if it gets late don't wait for me back at Bishamon's because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna take a loooong time finding that cat" I said as the only response I got was a slow nod from my cute little sidekick.

I patted her on the head and said, "Don't worry Tomone I'll hurry so that you won't have to wait for long".

She just gave me another nod.

"Well Tomone I'll see you soon", as I started walking off but not before Tomone tuged on the bottom of my hoodie.

"Just be careful and don't take long Naruto-kun."

I smiled.

"... Of course."

xxxxxx

It's been about an hour and I still can't find that damn cat.

Do you know how hard it is to find a cat in a huge city like this one.

Well really hard.

Anyways, I was passing by a group of girls when I overheard their conversation.

"She's a closet martial arts fan after all"

Closet martial arts fan?

huh

I would've thought people were pretty open about that.

I couldn't help but glance at them and to my surprise the closet martial arts fan made eye contact with me.

"Well that doesn't happen very often" I told myslef as I strolled along.

xxxxx

I walked up to were there was a huge amount of people and called out loudly.

 **"Uesama"**

 **"Uesama"**

 **"Uesama"**

I swear if it wasn't for the reason that I'm almost completely unnoticeable, people would be looking at me like I'm the retardest thing in the world.

I sighed as I leaned on the wall of a random building.

"Arrrgh how the fuck am I supposed to find this cat in this huge city" I said to myself as I slowly dropped to the floor.

Hmmmm.

I got it!

The only way to catch a cat is to think like a cat so, to do that I will have to-

"Meow"

huh

What was that?

I looked to my side to see that damn cat sitting next to me licking itself.

"You..."

"You know how much time I've spend looking for you" I said as I slowly stood up making the cat up its guard.

Before I could go in for the grab the cat started running like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh shit yo hol up" I screamed at the cat.

As the cat crossed the road I failed to notice the bus that was about to hit me.

My ninja skills have really gone down.

Just as it was about to hit me the martial arts fan came and tackled me to safety.

"Ooof"

 **"Hiyooori"**

This girl sure know how to tackle because that was one hell of a fall.

I was about to stand up when the closet fan started scolding me.

"Geez what were you doing... it's dangerous running out like that!!! What were you going to do if you died!?"

"Well...", was the only thing I could say as I started scratching the back of my head.

She looked at me with a confused expression until I pointed behind her.

And...

Well I've gotta say, her expression was priceless as her face quickly turned from one of confusion to one of horror and shock.

 **"EHHHHHHH"**

As she was distracted by her body on the floor I quickly dashed out of there to look for that damn cat again.

xxxxxx

It has gotten pretty late and I still haven't found that cat.

So as a brake I think I'll go visit that Hiyori girl to see if she's all right.

I concentrated a bit and teleported to the outside of the hospital she was in.

I always loved teleporting like that but, too bad it's still not as fast as the Hiraishin.

But oh well what you gonna do about it.

As I got to the outside of the hospital I instantly ran chakra through my feet and jumped on the walls looking through the windows of the hospital trying to find the girl.

I looked through about 5 of them till I finally found her.

She seemed to be awake so I decided to give her a little spook.

I sneakily went inside the hospital room like the ninja that I am.

Ignoring the point that my badass ninja skills are not as good as they were before.

Anyways, I slowly started being ninja through the room and snuck into the bed she was laying on.

I hid under the covers and started whispering things to her as she instantly sat up.

She slowly picked up the covers to see me there giving her a foxy grin.

I'm guessing she didn't really like that because she tried to hit me.

"Well you should be fine if you can move like that", I said as I sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well thanks for that" I said as I fixed my scarf.

"Well I would have dodged that but you're the first human to ever save me."

"Who are you" she asked me.

"That is something you don't have to worry about plus, It would be a real pain in the ass if I got involved with you" I answered her.

"It's really gloomy tonight. Hospitals are their home. It's pointless for me to be here without a shinki."

"There might be some changes to your body but don't worry. I've seen that you are safe and now we are even."

"I will quietly search for that damn cat now so bye."

"Wait..."

I heard her call out to me but I ignored her. I was about to jump out the window when I heard.

 **"Who are you"**

Who am I?

I'm just someone who failed to protect what was important to him.

After that.

I jumped.

 **Well guys that makes the end of chapter 4. Sorry for the late update but as I said before I'm lazy and all add to that I'm also a big procrastinator. Anyways, be sure to tell me who you want as the 4th** **member of the harem.**

 **I also want to say thanks to all you guys who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story.** **Now, I don't think I'm forgetting anything so see ya all on the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Orange Wearing God**

 **Ehehe.**

 **I think I should start this off by apologising** **for not updating in what.**.?

 **3 months?**

 **I don't know I'm not very good in the cursed subject we have all come to know as... _MATH_.**

 ** _Hssss._**

 **My archnemesis.**

 **Anyways, for all of you out there who stayed after all that time I have two things to say to ya'll** **I'm sorry.**

 **And.**

 **Thank you.**

 **The 'I'm sorry' is for, well you know and the 'Thank you' is for being such devoted readers and not giving up on my not updating ass. Don't worry I know all of you guys's pain and after reading my story I have finally decided to continue onward on this treacherous path of being a fanfiction author.**

 **And without further ado I don't think I'm forgetting anything so on with the story!**

xxxxxx

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Ahhhh"

I let out a small tired sigh as I sit here, in the dark, by myself, in the lonely streets...

Oh no.

This is bad.

I'm just a small little school girl, lost and all alone trying to get back home. I don't want to be spotted, taken, and raped.

Wait a minute.

I'm a god.

I can't be spotted easily even if I'm in the open.

Double wait a minute.

I'm not a small fragile little school girl who's lost, lonely, and afraid and just looking for a way back home. I'm a badass ninja god who takes shit from nobody.

"AHHHH"

"WHAT AM I THINKING"

Is this damn cat driving me insane!?

Tomone you were right! I can't take care of myself I need you here or I'll die of starvation!

 ** _Hssss!!!_**

Huh.

Wa wus dat?

"Uesama", I asked to a random cat in the street who looked pretty familiar to a certain cat that I'm supposed to be looking for.

"MEOW"

Woah slow down there cowboy never knew you'd come in peacefully.

"You know what cat", I asked it as it looked up at me with a face of pure terror, "I'm prou-", but like always I got interrupted by 2 rude ayakashi who have been clearly never shown manners before.

Wait.

2 ayakashi.

1 god with no shinki.

And a cat who's too much of a pussy to even come out of my hoodie.

sigh*

Well there is only one reasonable thing to do in a situation like this.

 ** _"Smells Good"_**

"OHHH SHEEEIIT"

"TOMONE"

I screamed as I hauled ass out the reach of two mean looking hungry ayakashi.

 **WITH TOMONE (HER POV)**

 _ACHOO._

Uhhh.

Someone must be thinking of me. But who could it be this late. Hopefully it's Naruto-kun about him realizing that he does need me even for small tasks as finding a cute little kitty.

But.

You know.

Guess we'll never know.

Now back to reading my book.

"Ehehe Kazumi-chan you lewd sly woman"

 **NOW BACK TO OUR FAVORITE PROTAGONIST WHO IS POSSIBLY GETTING HIS ASS WHOOPED**

Oh god.Oh god.Oh god.Oh god.

Oh shit.Oh shit.Oh shit.Oh shit.

Waaaiiit a minute.

I'm a badass ninja god I could destroy these things in my sleep.

I quickly stopped running and turned around to face the two foder ayakashi.

"Pfft you things are small fry I could probably destroy you even without my shinki."

I ran up to the smaller of the two and jumped right infront of it ready to completely body him with a devastating roundhouse kick.

"HAAAH"

 **SMACK**

"Ha ha how'd you like that you ugly son of a beautiful mother."

One left.

"Do you still want some of this", I asked the second ayakashi who only responded with a flare of his nose.

I smirked.

I ran up to ready to punch him into the strato sphere.

"TAKE THIS"

Huh.

What?

I missed?

 ** _"SMELLS GOOD"_**

It can shapeshift!?

I staggered from disbelief I accidentally slipped as stared at the growing ayakashi before me.

As I shook out of my stupor standing up to kick its ass, I was suddenly yanked backwards by the girl from the hospital.

"RUN"

We started running as she held my hand. It was surprisingly soft. I liked it.

"KYAAAH"

"WHAT IS THAT THING"

I gained my bearings as I looked up at her freaking out.

"OH MY GOD IT'S GETTING CLOSER. WHAT DO WE DO"

"Calm down", I said trying to get her to well calm down to no avail.

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE-"

She suddenly stopped right in the middle of her rant as she was grabbed by the leg by the ayakashi.

"EEEEEKKKK"

I was about to help her when she gained a face full of determination and rage. She leaped into the air as she yelled-

 **"JUNGLE SAVATE"**

Woah.

Some one remind me to never get her too pissed off.

I looked at her in amazement as she was kneeling on the ground panting and face in disbelief.

Suddenly, she clasped her hands together as she started praying to some human and not me.

But I can't deny it.

This girl saved me twice.

She slowly stood up as she dusted herself off.

"Finally", she said, "I found you".

I just quietly kept staring at her waiting for her to speak again.

"Just who are you, and what was that thing?"

Oh.

I smirked.

"You...", I started off slowly,"It slipped out you know, your soul".

She looked at me confused.

I just pointed behind her with a smug look.

"Your body's caught over there"

She looked towards where I was pointing and quickly grew a face of horror.

"THAT'S ME!?"

I started walking towards her body which was stuck on top of a fence with her following quickly behind me.

"Wha-huh-how di-did I die", she stammered out.

"Well no you're not dead, for starters your main body here is just asleep", I said as I got her body from untop the fence and gently put her down,"The accident caused this huh... being able to hear and see ayakashi. It seems you've become a person of the boundary too. And a half-assed one at that."

"That fight with the ayakashi from before would be impossible for a living human", I stated,"You've become an ayakashi while remaining alive."

Interesting.

"You might be leaving your body unconsciously now but, eventually you'll be able to do that freely", I told her,"Your boundary's balance is good too. To think that when you leave your body, despite being a spiritual body, you leave a foot in the living world, allowing for a weighted attack..."

"Normally I'd want you for a shinki but..."

Oh well.

"Umm I don't really understand", she said looking at me with a confused stare.

"Welp, basically you've become somebody who loses their body a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean and how can I fix this?"

"Fix..? I wonder. You've become like that, give it up."

"WHAT!?"

"NO WAY!"

"I can't, I can't stay like this, I don't want this. Turn me back", she begged me with a pleading look.

 **"SAVE..."**

My eyes widened.

But she couldn't finish her request as she suddenly disappeared with the body laying on the floor muttering a low me.

sigh*

If you say it like that I'm gonna want to actually help you-ttebayo.

And I guess this is the right time the cat decided to stop pussying around as it plopped out of my jacket meowing and looking all around the place.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go to your rightful owner huh you little rascal", I said lightly scratching the top of its head with him purring at the gesture.

xxxxxx

knock* *knock*

"I'm coming"

Light footsteps could be heard around a humble adobe as a small kid opened the front door of the house.

"Otou-san welcome ho-"

"Meow"

The kid started looking around confused as he got interrupted by the low sound made by a certain feline companion.

"What was *gasp* Uesama", the kid finished excitedly as he ran to embrace his lost feline friend.

As the boy's mom looked around confused looking for the person who found the cat.

But as for the boy.

He only had three words in mind.

 **"Thank you Naruto-sama"**

xxxxxx

"You're welcome Keiichi", I said as I stood far enough so that I could see them but they couldn't see me, not that it was hard enough though.

xxxxxx

"NOO LET GO OFF ME YOU PERVERT PUT ME DOWN"

"AHH HEY... OW"

I quickly put her down so that she couldn't scratch and damage the money maker.

"What are you doing", she yelled,"I'm calling the cops."

"What why would you do that? You were the one asking for help weren't you, plus I'm a god-ttebayo."

"YES-IS THIS THE POLICE?!-PLEASE HELP ME!-A WEIRD GUY CALLING HIMSELF A-"

"HEY no wait stop", I yelled at her,"Iki Hiyori."

Now that made you turn around didn't it.

"What-How?"

 **"Your wish"**

 **"Has been heard loud and clear"**

 **"Dattebayo"**

'Save me'

...It shall be done.

"What's your name", she asked me.

"Naruto"

"May you be able to change your own fate"

And like this.

Our fates intertwined.

xxxxxx

 **Ahhh well that the 5th chapter for my story hope you guys enjoyed and remember to leave a comment of what you thought of the chapter so I could improve my next one or something but, other than that see you one the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Orange Wearing God**

 **Well, I don't really have anything to say right now** **so, onwards with the story or whatever.**

xxxxxx

How dare this old bag of bones run for district chief. I bet I could do a better job I mean, I am a god.

He.

Hehe.

I know what I'll do.

Now where is that marker I had with me. Ah here it is.

But just as I was about to give this poster, hung up on some random wall, its divine punishment. I was interrupted (again) by my phone ringing.

Sigh.

Unfortunately I already know who it is.

I begrudgingly took my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Yeah Yeah I know, I'll get to your wish sooner or later."

'What do you mean sooner or later!?', the booger now stuck on my side named Iki Hiyori whined through the phone,You've been saying that all week.', she said with a whisper.

I couldn't help but snicker as the old man on the poster slowly started getting covered by my awesomeness.

"Like I said", I started off admiring my work,"There are other things going on."

I scratched my head as I nodded at the work I did on the poster.

I continued with my speech,"I know we made a contract. I need to fix you isn't that right? But I can't right now, so just hold on", I finished.

"Umm, Naruto-san"

"Hm"

"Are you really a god?"

Gasp.

How could you question my divine status?

Fine let's see if the little trick convinces you-ttebayo.

And the only thing that I left behind, which I actually cared about, was the huge imprint of a phone number spray painted with orange.

xxxxxx

"Huh?"

Hiyori looked up at me a bit surprised as I appeared slightly above her with a grin on my face.

I lightly landed on the floor and slowly opened my eyes.

"How rude, ya' know", I told her,"I'm the real thing", I finished as I put my hand over my heart as if I was hurt.

"Plus", I continued with a huff,"How can a human perform feats like that", I said as I put my hands in front off me as in showing something off.

She shook her head as she looked up at me and asked,"How are you any different from an ayakashi?"

"Well, isn't it hard for people to notice you? That's just like an ayakashi."

"Well", I started,"I did come from the other world. I'm a warrior god who wasn't exactly born from a wish made by humans."

"Besides", I continued before she could make any questions,"You're more like an ayakashi than me."

"Eh?"

She blinked in surprise for a bit before she got what I was talking about and looked down.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID I?!"

"Hey, it's a vengeful spirit", I told her teasingly with a grin on my face.

"That's not funny Naruto-san!", she exclaimed rather loudly.

"But in all seriousness", I said catching her attention,"That exposed form is really dangerous. Be careful, ayakashi that are still alive, stand out. They'll gather."

"They"ll gather, cause harm, and devour the soul. When that happens, people fall to temptation..."

"They think nothing of the line that shouldn't be crossed. At the end of that is a living hell that resembles pleasure."

After all that she just stood there.

After a few moments she slowly looked up at me and with a clouded expression said in a slow tone,"...Then hurry up and cure me..."

I took a step back and clutched my precious bottle that seemingly appeared out of nowhere hard to my chest as I yelled at her,"I know we made a deal,right! I WON'T GIVE YOU BACK YOUR 5 YEN!!", I finished as I slowly stroked my bottle and gave it a light kiss.

"Then when are you going to get to work?" she asked with a blank expression as she whispered a low 'gross'.

Pfft how am I any gross.

"So annoying, that's why I told you to wait!", was my response to her,"Plus, I'm not even at my best right now so I wouldn't even be able to do a good job."

"Anyways, until I find a shinki that wull help me for now, I can't", I said as I silently slipped my bottle back into my hoodie.

"What is this shinki thing anyways?", she asked,"Did you lose it?"

"Well, she is kinda mad at me at the moment", I said as I scratched the back of my head with a slight blush on my cheeks.

 **xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

"Tomone", I called out in a singing voice as I entered the Bishamon shrine we were staying at for the moment.

"Tomone you won't believe what happened toda-huh", I wasn't even able to finish my sentence as I found Tomone sitting on her knees on the floor enthralled on a book with a giant blush on her face.

I stared at her for a moment before a great idea popped inside my head as a giant grin grew on my face.

I decided to put my ninja skills to the test as I slowly brought my scarf up to cover my mouth and slipped into the shadows.

I slowly made my way in back of Tomone and with great speed lunged and took the book out of her hands and into mine.

She let out a gasp of surprise and fright as the book she was reading was suddenly taken out of her grasp.

My grin grew bigger as I saw her eyes widden at who it had been who had taken her book,"N-Naruto-kun", she stammered out nervously.

I slowly opened the book but kept my eyes on hers as I said,"Now let's see what this book was about that you completely didn't notice me get here ne Tomone?", I asked her as she hid her face in her hands.

I didn't get why she would do that but I slowly understood as I started reading the book out loud,"Kazumi let out a huge moan as she slowly felt three fingers enter her...", I slowly started getting quieter and quieter as I read a long and by the end of that my cheeks had adorned a nice shade of red.

"Tomone...", I slowly said as she took her face out of her hands to look at me,"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff...kinky."

She get up and walked up to me I was expecting for her to take the book back but instead of that she grabbed me by the ear and yanked on it.

"OW OW Tomone that hurts!", I said loudly which only caused her to pull harder.

"Haven't you ever learned that you don't take a ladies stuff you idiot", she said rather angry as she yanked the book out of my hands and gave one last pull on my ear as she finally let go.

"Ow where did you get that book by the way?" I asked as I nursed my glowing red ear back to health.

"I found it on the floor on a park after you told me to go on a walk or something because you wouldn't need me for finding that cute little kitty", she finished as she turned away from me with a huff.

"Aww are you still mad at me for that Tomone I said I was sorry", I said as I slowly reached out to her but as I saw that she wouldn't glance at me for now I slowly sighed as I layed down on the floor.

I slowly raised my head as I looked at her with determined eyes and said,"I promise I'll make it up to you-dattebayo", I gave her one of my foxy grins that she likes but as I saw that she still wouldn't look at me I decided to put my head back down on the floor in defeat.

 **xxxFLASHBACK ENDxxx**

"So, a shinki is a person?", she asked as I finished my story.

"Yeah", I told her as my eyes turned a menacing red for a split second, she didn't seem to notice though.

"Shinki are those that become weapons under a god", I continued,"They're the spirit of the dead."

"Spirit of the dead", she whispered to herself in a frightened tone.

She looked as she was about to say something else when suddenly my phone started ringing and faster than her eyes could track I already held my phone to my ear.

"Ah yes this is delivery god Naruto at your service...Right I'll be right on my way~", I say to the phone in an incredibly cheerful tone and before she had time to stop me I had already disappeared.

xxxxxx

"Wow! Thanks a lot, man. That leak's been really bothering me lately!"

Sigh.

"Yeah no problem", I tell the man who had hired me as I finish off fixing the leak on his bathroom.

Sigh.

What am I doing with myself..? I'm supposed to be a warrior god for Pete's sake.

What am I even doing changing the seal on this faucet for cheap?

"Hey man I'd feel bad just paying you 5 yen for this, so here take it as a tip."

I look up to the man carrying two cans of beer. And the good beer at that.

Ah right this is why I do this.

I can probably make it up to Tomone with this.

xxxxxx

"Puhaa", I let out a satisfied sigh as I finish drinking my beer.

Turns out that Tomone did forgive me after I brought this 'home' for us and now were sitting shoulder to shoulder crackin up some cold ones.

"We haven't had this kinda thing in a long time ne Tomone?", I glance at her to see her already with her head on my shoulder sleeping with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

Oh right.

She never was one to hold her alcohol very well.

I leaned my head on the wall we were resting on planning on following Tomone's footsteps but right as I was about to doze off I hear my phone ring.

I look to see who it is and to no surprise the number says Iki Hiyori.

Ugh.

No surprise there.

Troublesome.

I pick up the phone and answer,"What do you want?", I say in a whisper as to not wake up Tomone.

'Ah, I'm sorry for calling this late Naruto-san', she said through the phone,'Umm, I think I-I found you a shink, b-but-', she couldn't finish her sentence though.

Because before she could finish I had already teleported next to her, phone in hand, with wide eyes I asked her,"What are you talking about?"

"H-how about this person here?", she asked stammering as she pointed to the giant ayakashi behind her.

Before it could do anything though, I quickly grabbed and started running away from the huge monster chasing us.

 **"Smells good"**

I quickly picked up my pace as I heard it say that rather loudly.

I looked behind me to see Hiyori barely hanging on, clutching my hand as if she would die if she let go.

Which she technically would.

"B-b-but you said shinki were spirit of the dead!", she yelled out stammering and confused.

"That's just a lump of emotions and curses, it's just an ayakashi!", I yelled at her,"Can't you tell just by looking!?", I added.

"Yeah!", she started,"I thought that when I first saw it but, I felt that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover!", was her brilliant excuse.

"You what!?"

"Oh... and I umm... I-I kinda d-dropped my body a few moments ago"

I mentally super face palmed.

Out of the bridge of my eye I saw the huge ayakashi open its mouth wide open and saw what he was aiming for.

"Hiyo-"

 **Smack.**

Hiyori had just barely gotten out of the way of having her means of survival cut.

I was about to scold her for being so reckless but I didn't get to as she jumped in the with a yell of...

 **"Jungle savate"**

But before she could do anything reckless, I quickly got a hold of her tail and yanked her towards me with her making a face of pure pain.

The ayakashi quickly changed its attention to me as it charged towards me. I quickly got some footing as it headed towards me.

Just as we were about to clash I quickly side stepped out of the way with speed that even the dizzy Hiyori was awed by it. Before the ayakashi could regain its bearings though, I quickly punched it hard enough to make the perfect distance between us.

I jumped back, landing ny the flabbergasted Hiyori who looked at what I had done to the ayakashi with one punch.

Oh come on girl that wasn't even my full strength.

Hiyori glanced at me as I slowly brought my hand in front of me and called for Tomone.

 **"Tomoki"** I waited for a few moments before I realized...

I didn't bring Tomone with me twice already and on both of those occasions I got myself in trouble.

I noticed that the ayakashi had already gotten up and quickly grabbed Hiyori's hand as I yelled,"We gotta get somewhere safe, quick!"

xxxxxx

"Hah Hah"

Hiyori was panting next to me from all the running. Me? Well I was used to it.

Ow.

I slowly looked at where the slight pain came from and saw that yasumi was slowly spreading on the back of my hand.

"Your hand...", Hiyori started out slowly,"It looks pretty bad, are you?", she looked at me a bit worried.

I felt my cheeks slowly redden as looked away and quickly hid my hand inside the sleeve of my hoodie.

"I'm fine", I said as I slowly started looking back at her again the red on my cheeks only leaving a light pink hue,"Don't touch it, or you'll get yasumi too", I told her as I clutched my covered hand only flinching a little at the pain.

"Yasumi?", Hiyori asked me with a confused look,"It means getting impurities, in other words, it's an illness", I explained to her.

She nodded as if satisfied with what I said but I wasn't finished yet,"Yasumi is contagious. It will eat away at the body unless it's exorcized or purified."

"And that tail", I continued,"It's not just a tail, it's what connects your real body to your spiritual body... **a cord** ", I finished.

"And if it gets caught...", I said as I slowly did cutting gestures with my hands.

I heard the light sound of a water drop hitting the ground as I looked up to see the ayakashi salivating all over us as it let out a...

 **"It smells good"**

I quickly grabbed Hiyori's hand and finished what I didn't get to before...

 **You'll die"**

I screamed as we ran. I looked back to see Hiyori with a horrified expression she looked up to me as if to ask something but I completely cut her off.

"Listen up", I yelled back at her as I clutched her hand and brought her infront of me so that I could carry her bridal style as I started jumping on roof tops,"Don't try to do what you did back there again", She just slowly nodded.

She looked back at me and said,"But, you can't fight it by yourself."

"Yeah yeah I know, that's why I've been looking for-"

What..?

That felt... cold... like snow.

A guy.

A boy to be more precise.

Barely in his teens.

That age is so troublesome.

But it'll do.

"Yato-san?", Hiyori asked me as I gently got her off my arms.

"I'll take it!", I yelled as I dashed toward the new member of my family.

Hehe.

Never thought I'd ever say that.

I perched myself on the edge of a building as I chanted...

 **"You"**

 **"Who have nowhere to go"**

 **"And cannot pass on"**

 **"I shall give you a place to stay"**

 **"My name is Naruto"**

 **"Lingering here gripping thine true name"**

 **"I make thou mine servant with thine alias"**

 **"Thy name is follower, thy vessel is sound"**

 **"Obey mine order and become my shinki"**

 **"Thy name is Yuki"**

 **"Thy vessel be setsu"**

I jumped from the building heading for the shinki who was heading towards me as well.

"Come!"

 **"Setsuki"**

A beautiful short katana appeared in my hand as me and the shinki headed towars each other, it opened its massive jaw ready to swallow me whole.

"Yato-san!"

I heard Hiyori scream as I let myself be eaten. But as soon as its jaw closed I quickly stabbed my new shinki into the insides of the ayakashi making it realese a massive shriek.

I started slicin and dicin until the giant ayakashi exploded.

I was falling through the air when I finally recieved my new shinki's memories.

 **'No!'**

 **'Please don't leave me here!'**

 **'Tou-san!'**

H-how?

How could someone..?

xxxxxx

Ahhh.

Sure felt good getting the darn yasumi off of my beautiful flawless skin.

"Yato-san!"

Sigh.

Her again.

"Look look I finally got my body back", she said excitedly as she slowly started to get closer to me.

"That's nice", I said without even sparring her a glance.

"Woah how did you take it off", she asked me with voice full of wonder as she saw me rub my now yasumi clean hand,"I just poured some of this", I said as I showed her the small spoon full of water.

I turned away from her to pick up my shinki,"Wow, so that's a shinki... it's so pretty", she said as she eyed my new weapon.

"Yeah, his name is Yuki, and his given name is Yukine", I said as my katana slowly started becoming more human.

I noticed Hiyori step back in surprise but I quickly changed my attention to the new member of my family.

"I'm Naruto, your master", I told the blonde haired, amber eyed boy as he just kept looking at me,"I permit you to stay by my side as my partner so lets get along ne, Yukine", I finished as I took off my jacket and scarf and handed them to him with a small smile,"Here, you must be cold."

"There's nothing to be afraid of", I told him as I kept smiling at him with my clothes still infront of me waiting for him to get them.

He slowly started reaching for them until he finally grasped them and took them with a small 'thanks' as he started putting them on.

"Well, welcome to my family Yukine", I told him as I saw his amber eyes slightly widden as he gave a small nod.

Hm.

Can't wait to show him to Tomone.

"Umm can I go home now?"

Damn.

Way to ruin the moment Hiyori.

xxxxxx

 **And that's the end for this chapter, hope you guys really enjoyed it. Be sure to tell me if you liked this chapter but other than that, I don't think I'm forgetting anything, see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Announcement

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time, and I'm not going to.**

 **Hey, but before you guys get any wrong ideas, I'm not 'abandoning' the story; I'm just gonna make a remake. Why? Well, because I didn't like how the story was going. The other version should also be up by the time I put this up as well.**

 **So, yeah, anyone who still cares about this story be sure to hop on to the other version, see ya there.**


End file.
